No Humans Involved
by heathnils
Summary: 'While the light may be always there to shine and bathe the world in its power, its counterpart, the darkness will always be there... Waiting and waiting.' Or Natsu will discovered that while a little spice after being in his rut for so long can be bad, its also, at the same time, a good thing. Maybe. Part three of Puzzle Pieces. Gratsu. YAOI.
1. Prologue

**So after a long(?) hiatus and after I finished _'Complusion'_ , I have decided to rewrite _'No Humans Involved'_ as I clearly forgotten where I was going with it and decided that I needed to reread and rewrite.**

 **Just like _'In A Manner'._**

 **So be patient as I try to redo this so when I finally start _'The Unusual Suspect',_ it'll make sense and tie all the segments in the _Puzzle Pieces_ story and I'll get going. I just need to keep this train up and I'll manage it all and don't, worry not a lot of the story will be altered as I plan to keep it all the same, I'm just gonna work with to make not too detailed but at the same time detail.**

 **Thank you for reading these stories and for understanding.**

 **-HeathNils**

* * *

He was late.

Really really late.

He didn't mean to be this late either but it seemed that his job across the poorly designed country roads took a little longer then absolutely necessary and expected but all he could do was hope that the person he set out to meet tonight would not only might have possibly waited him out by somehow not leaving but would also understand the situation. It was a cold and rainy November night, the rain pouring down in heavy torrents as he drove slowly and cautiously down a pitch black road that looked as though it hadn't been used in a rather long time toward his destination. There were no streetlights to help mark a visible path, making it rather hard to see the road in front of him and it really didn't help him that he seldom drove his 'normal' car as he passed by numerous half-built abandoned houses that stood around the area he was passing through as a reminder that there once had been plans for another suburb, a city expansion so to speak but the deal didn't go through and the construction site was abandoned, left to rot.

It was rather eerie to say the least, with no life that could be seen within yards with the only exception being that of the various uncontrollable plant and wildlife that had made their homes in and around the decrepit looking buildings that nature was trying to reclaim for itself for it own with a large foreboding warehouse that stood above the forgotten suburb and a rather foreboding and rapidly growing forest that was behind it, trying to devour it. It stood barely seen by the nearby port city of Hargeon next door, even in during the daylight as the city itself stood several miles away and could barely be seen either way even if the town was brightly lite or how bright the day was. Thankfully for him, Hargeon was currently turning in for the night.

He didn't need distractions.

He blinked before leaning forward in his seat, eyes narrowing trying to see through the thick darkness as he slowed his vehicle to a complete stop just outside the large building. He quickly removed his phone from his pocket, turning it on and checking its contents, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked back up to the warehouse before he then looked back at the phone in his hands.

Was this the place?

He shut off the engine and getting out of his car, quickly and quietly so as not to draw too much attention to himself. Who he was trying to keep quiet from was beyond even him as there wasn't anyone within an almost 15 to 20 mile radius of the building and it's surrounding little houses. He took a deep breath, his doubts and anxieties bouncing around in his head but he nonetheless swallowed them all down and quickly made his way to a rather rusty steel bolted door that almost hid invisible behind the side the building under a cloak made thick of ivy. He stood before the large door as his anxieties tried to take hold only for him to take another deep breath, steeling his nerves before lifting his arm up, hand extended before turning it into a fist and began knocking as hard as he could on the heavy door.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

And he waited.

Nothing.

He raised his arm up in order to knock once more, to make sure that it was indeed empty before he left only to halt when the soft sounds of something shuffling around inside followed by a loud clicking and an equally loud clunk sounded before the heavy door slowly, ever so slowly, creaked opened by a mere crack barely revealing a rather tired looking middle aged man with dark drown eyes that looked as though the man hadn't had a decent night's sleep in what must've been a while with dark brown hair that had a faint dusting of silver that had a dark brown beard. He stared at the man, looking the man up and down before he locked eyes with him and stared back.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're appointment," Came the rather emotionless reply as he held out a small piece of paper toward the man inside, "Sorry if I'm a bit late-"

The other man didn't respond but rather reached a hand out from the small sliver the door had created for him to snatch the paper out the man's outstretched hand, silencing him. He carefully looked it over before poking his head out, checking to see if the coast was clear and that the man in front of him was indeed the only person there before finally nodding and opening the door a little wider to allow him through. He didn't move, unsure if he should at all.

"Looks like everything checks out." He motioned for the man to enter. "Come in."

He jumped a little before nodding and entering the dark building that seemed to be barely illuminated by a singular gas lantern deep within its heart, stopping so as to allow the man behind him close the door with a quick but heavy snap. He moved past him and began to lead him to the only source of light, revealing it to be a makeshift office of sorts with two chairs. He looked to the other who simply motioned a hand toward one chair before he took the behind the table and sat himself down before him.

"I apologize for being so late," He started, feeling his anxieties trying to take control as he pulled out the chair out opposite the man and sat down, "The job that was signed to me ran a bit longer then I expected. The god damned idiot couldn't seem to accept that the freight was his-"

"Ah- It's all good," The man smiled with a wave of the hand before he leaning forward and placing his chin on top of his hands. "Things happen- But never mind that now... To business- The reason you are here-"

"I'm in need of your services." He blurted out without so much as a thought. "And I heard you were just the man for the job."

He paused, cold sweat starting to form on his face as his anxieties finally gained control. He didn't know why he just did that, why he said that out loud since the man in front of him was already well aware of what he came here for. He hung his head in embarrassment.

He must appear very desperate to this man.

Twin Dragons above, he was pathetic.

He looked up, confusion evident in his face the minute he heard the tired man before him let out a airy chuckle.

"So I heard." He smiled understandingly, waving a hand tiredly in the air before he reached down to the backpack that sat at his feet, pulling out a thick binder, a large notepad and pen. "So tell me a little about the target- Who am I to pick up, wrap up and deliver like a little Christmas present?"

"Him. I want him."

He quickly thrust his hand into his pocket and quickly retrieved a small folded up piece of paper that looked rather worn and held it out to the man before him. He blinked before he removed the paper from the man's fingertips carefully and just as carefully opened the folded paper finding himself staring into the picture of a young boy wearing a checkered pattern muffler that looked to be to large for him wrapped around his neck with wild bright pink hair and most innocent looking large golden doe eyes. He had to be no older then 10. He studied the paper in front of him a bit longer before he lifted his tired eyes back up to meet his own, making the other look away from the man, a dark blush painting his face.

"He's quite the cutie." He smirked. "So- What's the little cutie's name?"

"Natsu." Came the breathless reply, hands twisting in his lap. "His name is Natsu Dragneel."

"A rather odd name for a boy-"

"It doesn't matter!" He declared his hands fisted tight in his lap, eyes blazing with heat. "I've got to have him! I can't take it anymore!"

"How old is the boy? He looks to be 10 in this photo." His gaze lifted to meet his dead on. "As you know, my _'business'_ may be capable of trapping, preparing, handling and the shipping of _'pets'_ and _'slaves'_ but I'm only willing to go as young as 12. I do have my honor and pride."

"He's 15 now."

"15 huh?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked back to the photo in his hand. "A little older then I first thought I'll admit. Do you not have a picture of the boy today?"

"N-Not currently."

He flushed a darker red, looking away a move that had the man into front of him smirked and let out another chuckle as he leaned back into his chair. His body trembled, fists clenched tighter and tighter to the point he was pretty sure his hands would burst from the growing pressure.

"Seems understandable." He said, letting out a soft sigh and nodded. "Now you understand that my fee-"

"I'll pay it! I'll pay anything and everything! Hell! I'll pay twice your usual fee! Whatever you want just name it!"

"Anything and Everything? Twice?" He echoed as if he never heard of such words before but he was quick to catch himself and regain his original composer. "You must really want this boy."

"I do," he breathed, eyes becoming glazed over and pupils blown wide, "He's just so beautiful- He's gorgeous- An untouchable, untamed vision of beauty. I've wanted him- To hold him, to keep him, to love him-"

His smile and face grew wider more darker, sinister even.

"To own him- To break him- To control him-"

"I see," he smirked, his own face becoming dark, "Now- as I'm sure you are well aware- The fee is going to be 560,000 jewel-"

"Ah-!" He blinked snapping out of his daydream. He quickly reached into his pocket. For his wallet. "Right right your pay-"

"Now hold on just a minute," He held a hand up, halting his actions just as he managed to pull out the item in question, "Hold your horses there. Now the fee is indeed 560,000 jewel and that will be payed once I have this boy ready for you and once you have come to collect him from an agreed location."

"Just 560,000?" He asked in disbelief, his wallet lowering back toward his lap. "Are you sure you won't accept my offer of double? Or triple? And right now?"

"Indeed I'm sure," he smiled, "But I'll do one favor for ya'- I'll gladly help you escape the Fiore country once I have the boy and once you feel that you're ready. Now that would have costed you an additional 2,000,000 jewel but if we can find something else we can agree upon- It'll be free of charge."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled. " But we'll discuss it once I begin my work- How soon do want the boy?"

"August."

"August?"

"August. He will be 16 by then." His breathing becoming a bit shallow. "I want him to be brought to me before his sixteenth birthday if it's possible. I must have him on his sixteenth birthday. I've waited long enough- 16 is old enough."

"So instead of _'Happy Birthday'_ to him it's more of _'Happy Birthday'_ to you?"

"Happy Birthday to me." He agreed.

He smiled before lifting himself up and out of his seat, a motion that was quickly noticed and mimicked by his guest. He held a hand out to him which he took into a firm handshake before leading him back to the heavy bolted door. Toward his car.

"I will keep updated and give you a call once we get him and establish a new life for the both of you."

"Are you sure you can keep this dealing and our tracks well covered?" He breathed, nervousness now taking the helm and making itself evident. "Neither Saber Tooth and Phantom Lord won't know about this? Right?"

"Oh most indeed," he smirked, patting his shoulder in assurance, "Don't you worry about a thing. Your business with me is well covered and well hidden. I've been at this for quite a long time. I'm capable of many things- Capturing, faking deaths, documents while marketing and selling our- uh- 'Products' right from under their noses. Those fools and even the Council can't even seem to put two and two together for over 30 years. HAH!"

He smiled, feeling a bit more assured and confident.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."


	2. The School Yard

"Now if we are to take the 3 here and move it where we had just solved for X-"

Natsu Dragneel was started to get bored- Or he might possibly be dead from boredom by the end of his class period.

He was a rather lean young man of 15 year old, not as bulky or muscular as many of the other boys in his class as the muscle mass he was blessed with gave him a more of feminine look and appearance and could be seen even in his school uniform, much to his annoyance. He wasn't as tall or as short as many of the other students in his class, ranking out at an average height for a boy his age with a slightly tanned skin that had been kissed tenderly by the sun itself, his eyes were large, doe-like with iris that looked like they were made from molten gold. His messy pink hair fluttered over his face slightly as he yawned and revealed briefly his abnormal sharp canines and the scar on the right side of his neck peeked up from behind his trademark scale pattern scarf before both disappeared once more from sight once he leaned forward, placing his arms onto the surface of his desk, on top of his notebook and books and rested his head on them, eyes threatening to close.

He let out a soft sigh.

Math class was more boring then he last remembered. He lifted himself back up when he felt a small interest and he picked up his pencil and began to doodle a few abstract and nonsensical images onto his assignment's surface only to eventually become bored with it and he leaned back into his chair as far back as the mixture of metal and smooth cut stone would allow, wincing slightly as the head of the chair dug and stuck itself into his back at a rather awkward angle. Natsu sighed before sitting himself upright once again, eyes drifting to the clock that hung over the classroom door.

12:52 pm

He groaned. He still had another 2 hours and 38 minutes before the school would let out and he could finally go home and possibly sleep. He wasn't going to make it.

There was no way.

"Mr. Dragneel, perhaps you can tell us the answer for Z?"

Natsu blinked at the sound of his name being called, his gaze wandered back over to the front and landing on his teacher who stood up front, textbook in hand and a dry erase marker poised to write. He gazed at Natsu expectantly with a smile of encouragement, a look that always had Natsu gulp and sweat nervously as he realized then and there, he had not been paying attention and therefore had no idea what happened and what he was expected to do.

Shit.

"Well Mr. Dragneel?"

"Uhm- Uh- W-What was the question again?"

Nice.

The teacher just let out sigh in slight annoyance and shake of his head over the sound of soft giggling and laughter at the pinkette's clear inability to do not just what it was he was asked to do but clearly didn't pay any attention to the lesson at all. He turned his attention to another part of his classroom before eventually calling on another student and Natsu would have let out a sigh of relief for being let of the hook before he sudden felt his heart stop, eyes grow wide and just basically every part of his body froze when a voice- That most irritating, most annoying voice that he had ever heard spoke up. It had left the pinkette to feel a strange mixture of emotions he didn't think were conceived, all of them completely jumbled and tangled together like a bunch of Christmas lights, hard to tell one feeling apart from another and leaving the poor boy confused and left to decide that he just hated the sound of it.

A voice he knew all to well having grown up with it in elementary school.

"Ah- Mr. Fullbuster?"

The student in question smiled, a smile that made Natsu's chest hurt for an odd reason he before he stood up before his classmates, his name- Gray Fullbuster.

Gray Fullbuster had to be the most handsome (at least to the entire female population of the school), most popular guy in Natsu's class- Heck, maybe in all of the history of high schools and Natsu just could not see what was so great about Gray Fullbuster and having grown up alongside him, it was understandable. His eyes narrowed to angry slits as stared heatedly into the bastard's back.

Gray had extremely messy inky black-colored hair that looked as though he just woke up. His eyes were a dark blue, a blue that could rival the midnight's own color brand of blue and was one of the many boys in his class that stood taller then Natsu though it was roughly about a foot or half a foot taller then the pinkette himself and he had a body that was toned and muscular to show his masculinity, a fact the droop-eyed bastard seemed to have no problem rubbing into Natsu's face. Natsu could feel his cheeks redden at the sight of the rock hard abs that revealed themselves in the artificial lighting of the classroom as it seemed the ravenette had decided to forsake his school shirt, again, leaving him only in his dark school slacks and a matching tie that hung loose around his neck thanks to a rather 'interesting' habit Gray had, a habit that had the pinkette on his toes.

A habit that clearly said Gray was pervert or a possible stripper in the making. And didn't help that many students, females, encouraging this behavior though Gray claimed that it wasn't on purpose and that was an accident.

He shook his head.

 _'Yeah right.'_

"The answer is 4 sir. Z will be equivalent to 4."

"Very good Mr. Fullbuster!" The teacher praised, clapping his hands and turning his back around. "Although, I'm not sure why you had to remove your shirt but- Nonetheless- Well done!"

"Huh?" Gray blinked, looking down at himself before he shrugged and sat down. "Oh well. Least it wasn't my pants this time."

As if knowing he was the source of a heated glare aimed at him, he turned and glanced over at Natsu and shot him a rather smug sneer that had Natsu huff and turn back around, folding his arms across on top of his desk and he rested his head on top the folded limbs.

Dragons above, he hated this prick.

Natsu let out a soft growl and he hid his face into his arms. School could not end fast enough for the pinkette and he really just wanted to get home, cuddle up to his mother, eat some snacks and forget about today. The last three periods were hell for him as it wasn't already bad enough that he had to share four of the last classes with him but it seemed that all Gray wanted to do was mock and humiliate the pinkette in some way in front of all the teachers and students and it made Natsu want to punch his stupid, ugly smug face in until it could never heal and can never be called 'handsome' again. A silent and ominous dark cloud hung over Natsu's head as he walked- more likely stormed- his way toward the school doors and anyone who was in the fuming pinkette's way, quickly moved out of his way so as not to incur the short teen's wrath.

"Hey! Natsu!"

"Hmm?" Natsu blinked and turned to look behind him, his temper lessening at the sight of a familiar face and he broke into a large smile. "Oh. Hey Lucy, I thought you had book club today."

The new companion, a young lady, Lucy Heartfilia paused, her warm chocolate brown eyes looking the pinkette over before she decided to press forward and caught up to the smiling teen. Her shoulder-length blonde hair fluttered behind her in the gentle breeze before halting, one part of it was tied by a ribbon of a variety of colors in a small ponytail, today it seemed, she had chosen pink and was tied to the right side of her head while the rest of her golden locks hung free. According to the male student body, she was one of the hottest girls in Natsu's school as she was a buxom and a curvaceous babe and was another of Natsu's childhood friend and his best friend since they were very little.

Lucy was the kind of girl any man would want on his arm.

"Yeah- But it was cancelled 'cause poor Levy-Chan fell sick." A look of concern washing over her face. "Is something wrong Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

"Natsu- You and I practically grew up together." Lucy replied with a huff, hands on her hips. "You know I can tell when you're lying to me, right?"

Natsu flinched, looking anywhere that wasn't Lucy. "Really?"

Lucy sighed, her gaze softening, "Just tell me what's wrong, Natsu- I know there's something wrong so don't go treating me like I'm stupid... I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, I know" Natsu replied, shoulders slumping and he let out a sigh before he pressed onward, Lucy following close behind, "I know you're not stupid, it's just- Hah- I'm just really really tired ya' know. And stressed- I guess."

"Tired and stressed?" Lucy blinked. "You being tired is nothing new but stressed? Stressed about what?"

"I dunno," Natsu shrugged, "School I guess-"

"Natsu-"

"Okay okay!" Natsu cried, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance. "I'll tell you alright? Sheesh! It's him! He's my problem!"

Natsu jabbed his finger harshly into one direction, toward the source that was his 'problem' Lucy's eyes following the way. Leaning against the thick tree trunk just outside the school building was the still shirtless Gray who was currently talking and laughing, with two other people. One was a young woman named Cana Alberona a tall, slim woman with an ample bust, curvy hips and tan skin with long, mid-back length brown hair, two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. The other was a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features, that irked Natsu to no end- Why didn't they call him 'feminine' or cute?!- and slightly short but still messy orange hair named Loke. He had hazel eyes that were almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: a stud and two rings and his right hand was a adorned in a couple of rings.

Lucy let out a sigh. She should've figured. "What did Gray do this time?"

"What did he do?! What did he do?!" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing! "That cocky bastard has spent the last half of the day trying to piss me off Lucy!"

"And how did he try to do that if I may ask." Lucy replied with exasperation. "It doesn't seem any different then usual-"

"He mocked me, laughed at me!" Natsu ground out as he glared daggers at Gray's back. "He made me look like I'm some idiot!"

Lucy sighed. "Again, how is that any different then how the two of you normally interact?"

"It is different! First, he sneers at me every time I don't answer a question the teacher gives me-"

"Big surprise."

"And then he answers them in a tone like the know-it-all jerk he is-"

"That's because he actually pays attention unlike a certain someone we know-"

"He then passes me notes just asking for a beating-"

"After you probably send them first-"

"Lucy!" Natsu whined. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy giggled softly. "But it's kinda hard not too-"

"What's so hard about understanding that Popsicle pants is a asshole?" Natsu asked head whipping around and burning a hole into Gray's backside when he suddenly found his eyes wandering lower and he seemed to struggle to put out any of his usual heat or even focus. "He's an asshole! A fucking ass- That is all... Ass..."

Natsu froze, eyes wide as his brain began to catch up and he realized what it was he said. His face red and flaming as he suddenly turned on his heel and dashed toward the school gates in a mad attempt to escape the grounds before something bad happened and he was ridiculed in the worst way. He didn't.

He just didn't!

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Natsu! Natsu wait! Where are you going?!"

Natsu didn't answer as he continued to run, run toward freedom, throwing the large doors wide open with a loud bang and immediately made a mad dash across the yard toward the school gates with Lucy following close behind, an action that wasn't missed by Gray. He quickly turned to his group and told them he'd see them tomorrow before he took off behind them. Natsu ran and ran until he turned down an alleyway that on the right side of the school before turning again this time to an open field behind the school and paused. hunching over with hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Natsu- What was that all about? Are you okay?"

Natsu blinked before turned wide eyes and with a face of cooling red to the concerned blonde who had chased after him before she too blinked, a look of confusion melting into comprehension dawning on her and suddenly she gave him a rather funny, at least, to him, it was smile.

Shit!

"Lucy-" Natsu breathed in a low warning, his face returning to its red shade. He knew exactly what she was thinking! "Don't you dare-"

"You liiiiiiike him!" Lucy gasped before poking the tip of his nose. "Don't you~"

"I d- Wait- What?!"

Ok. So maybe he didn't know what she was thinking.

"You totally doooo~" She giggled, like as though she had just got noticed by her secret crush. "You like Gray!"

"Hah! Doooo not~"

"Oh yes you do."

"You're not listening Lucy!"

"Neither are you!"

"No I do not!" Natsu replied hotly, temper getting the best of him. "I do not, I do not, I do not!"

"Then why are you being so defensive about it- Huh?"

Natsu blinked, eyebrows furrowed looking at the blonde rather disbelieving. "Uh- Because it's the truth. Duuuuh. I hate that prick Luce, it's not a secret. It's so obvious that I bet people floating around in space could see it!"

"Ya' know something Pinkie Pie if ya' keep yelling and screaming like that, you're gonna scare everyone away. I'm actually surprised you even still have any friends that ain't deaf yet."

"What did you say?!"

Natsu whipped his head around and found himself facing the very source of his still existing problem, the bane of his existence; Gray Fullbuster. Standing there in his now undressed state, laughing at his turmoil.

Twin Gods- How he wanted to punch this prick's face in!

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Gray," Lucy covered her face with her hands, her cheeks pink, "W-Where are your pants?"

"My- What?"

"Your pants Gray! You're in your underwear!"

"Huh?" Gray briefly looked down, finding himself in, indeed, his boxers before he shrugged. "So I am. Aw well-"

"Pervert-" Natsu breathed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the scene.

"What did you just call me?!" Gray demanded, storming up to the pinkette and snatching him up by his collar. "I dare you to say that again in my face!"

"Ok, allow me to speak slowly so your small brain can grasp the words." Natsu sneered, venom punctuating each word, "You. Are. A. Pervert."

"Oh you little-"

The next thing the blonde girl knew, a fight suddenly broke out between the two boys as Natsu and Gray started dishing blows at one another, screaming insults, all the while Lucy stood on the sidelines sighing and watching with utter annoyance as she moved farther away to keep herself out of the crossfire. She did really did not understand boys- Or, at least, she didn't understand these two. She shrieked and ducked just as Natsu's school book bag came flying right at her, completely missing her head by an inch as it went over her head.

"Watch it you idiots you almost hit-"

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **THUNK**_

"OW!"

All three teens froze and slowly turned to look toward the source of the sounds and found themselves staring at a broken window on the second story of their school. An angry voice suddenly rang out in the silent air making all three squeak and tremble when the owner of the voice looked out the now broken window, rubbing his head as he glared angrily at them. Mostly at Natsu and Gray.

"FULLBUSTER! DRAGNEEL! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Natsu felt cold sweat envelop him as the exact picture of his was being painted itself in front of him.

He was sooo busted.


End file.
